


Yes Homo

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Clary Fray, Living Together, Pride, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Why not just one of the shirts we’re going to sell? I’m definitely going to wear one of them because they’re awesome and because it’ll probably help selling them,” she suggested and her heart skipped a beat when Clary scrunched up her nose adorably as she always did when she was thinking about something. It was difficult to not just abandon her makeup for the moment to walk over to the bed and kiss this adorable, gorgeous girl stupid.“Maybe you’re right but they’re all regular t-shirts and it’s so hot out today,” the redhead sighed after a moment sometimes it was really hard to remember that Clary was supposed to be the artsy one in this relationship.





	Yes Homo

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a short Clizzy scene in connection to _[The acing on the cake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11121522)_.
> 
> This scene is set before the other story and you don't have to read both to understand either of them - the other one is a Saphael with Clizzy and Malec only in the background. If you didn't read the other one and don't plan to: they're getting ready to go to a pride :)
> 
> ♥ Happy Pride Month ♥

“Babe, I don’t know what to wear,” Clary whined while sitting cross-legged on the bed just dressed in shorts and a bra, different shirts scattered all around her. Isabelle stopped applying her mascara and leant back in order to be able to look through the open bathroom door into their bedroom, spotting her girlfriend pouting at a yellow crop-top in her hand.

“Why not just one of the shirts we’re going to sell? I’m definitely going to wear one of them because they’re awesome and because it’ll probably help selling them,” she suggested and her heart skipped a beat when Clary scrunched up her nose adorably as she always did when she was thinking about something. It was difficult to not just abandon her makeup for the moment to walk over to the bed and kiss this adorable, gorgeous girl stupid.

“Maybe you’re right but they’re all regular t-shirts and it’s so hot out today,” the redhead sighed after a moment sometimes it was really hard to remember that Clary was supposed to be the artsy one in this relationship.

“Then make it something else than a t-shirt,” Isabelle shrugged, not seeing the big deal, before she focused back on the task of applying her mascara. “My phone is on the nightstand, look at Magnus’s last message and the photo he attached. He cut off the sleeved of his shirts and I think it looks pretty awesome. You could do something like that?”

She heard the rustling of the bedsheets when Clary moved, probably crawling over to the other side of the bed to grab the phone that should be done charging by now. 

The fact that Clary didn’t ask for the pin to unlock her phone anymore caused Isabelle to smile softly - at first her girlfriend had been hesitant to memorise the four digits because she had felt wrong about it but by now it was simply normal for them to be able to just grab either one's phone whenever they wanted to text a friend or look something up. Sure, not every couple would be comfortable to basically share their phones like this but for them it was simply a matter of trust. Neither of them had anything to hide on their phone and they both still respected each other’s privacy - Izzy would never just look through Clary’s texts and vice versa.

“Okay, yeah, I might do something like that,” Clary’s voice could be heard from the bedroom and she suddenly sounded a lot more enthusiastic again, a sign that she already had an idea forming in her head about what to make of one of the shirts. “Now I just have to figure out  _ which _ shirt. Any suggestions?”

“I like the  _ Let me be perfectly queer _ one or, if you plan on cutting off the bottom, take the _ Yes Homo _ shirt!” Isabelle answered after thinking for a moment, going through the different puns they had gotten printed on the pile of shirts. The whole thing had been Simon’s idea and by now they should probably just call the boy  _ Master of Puns _ because it seemed like all he ever did was either battling monsters online or memorising silly wordplays.

“I think I’m only going to cut off the sleeves, kind of like Magnus did but not as low, and maybe just wear the black sports bra underneath?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Isabelle replied and that would probably be her reply to every idea Clary would have suggested because her girlfriend would look gorgeous no matter what anyway.

When Izzy left the bathroom a little later, done with the makeup and her hair, her lover was already done cutting a light grey shirt into a sleeveless top with low-cut sides and was currently fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

“You had these bras for almost a month now and are still struggling with them?” She chuckled, watching Clary for a few more seconds until stepping up to her and brushing her hands away.

“You’re such a hopeless case, bebé,” Isabelle teased while unhooking the clasp with an easy movement, letting her fingertips brush the soft skin of her girlfriend’s back in the process. “I wonder what you would do without me to help you get undressed.”

“Ever considered that I might do this on purpose to get you to undress me?”

Izzy laughed at the cheeky reply and brushed a few loose strands of bright red hair aside to be able to press a feathery kiss to the nape of Clary’s neck, simultaneously sliding the straps of the bra off her lover’s shoulders. “While I wouldn’t put that past you, I’m still convinced that most of the time you’re simply too clumsy.”

Clary huffed out a fake annoyed breath and flipped her hair back so it hit the other young woman right in the face but Isabelle simply chuckled and playfully tugged at one of the soft strands.

“Hurry up and get ready, love, we promised to meet Simon in an hour,” she ushered gently but couldn’t resist to trail her fingertips down Clary’s spine, smiling at the shiver she could feel run down the other girl’s body. The redhead simply hummed a little distractedly before she shook her head a little and basically commanded Izzy to help her find the sports bra that was probably buried underneath the chaos of shirts Clary had created when deciding on what to wear.


End file.
